The shattering of a broken Heart
by RubiiTsuki
Summary: Usagi loves trunks, trunks doesn't realize it and goes to America with his G/F Marie and comes back to Japan with a suprise that will shock everyone and shatter usagi's hope and dreams Ch.12 is finally here ak.a the last chapter
1. All hope shatterd forever?

Authors note: Hey I don't own dbz/Sm but I do own the story, I don't own M2m's song "Mirror Mirror".  
  
***********  
  
"Come on you can go Trunks don't worry about me, I'll be fine I will wait forever for you to come back to me" Usagi says.  
  
Trunks was going to America to live with his girlfriend, although usagi never told trunks she loved him more than a friend.  
  
*****Usagi in her room*****  
  
*usagi thoughts*  
  
"That was four months ago and I still haven't go over him" she thought.  
  
"Usagi trunks is on the phone he says he wants to talk to you" ChiChi yelled.  
  
"I'll take it up here mom, she think picks up her phone, thanks mom I got it" she yells.  
  
Chichi hangs the phone up and starts to works on the food for trunks homecoming tommorow.  
  
"Hey usagi hows it been?" he asked, "It's been ok" she replys.  
  
"Hey I'm coming home tommorow and I'm bringing Maria" he says.  
  
Usagi is a little upset and then talks up, "Thats great trunks you seem real happy with her" usagi says.  
  
"Listen trunks as much as I love to talk, I have to help your mom with a new product" she lied.  
  
"Well ok I guess I''ll see ya tommorow usagi".  
  
"Yea tommorw" she says, "Goodbye" she hangs up the phone.  
  
Usagi starts to cry silently in her lonely heart, Goten who was walking by heard the crys.  
  
"Usagi you alright" he asked, opening the door and sitting beside her.  
  
Usagi who was heart broken cried into Gotens chest.  
  
"Usagi whats the matter?, What's happening with trunks"? he asked.  
  
"I said Goodbye" she says sadly, "What"? Goten asked totally confused by her statment.  
  
"I told Trunks goodbye Forever" she says as streams of tears come down her face.  
  
**********  
Well? How was it? The song won't appear till ch.2 now we start to see something. Trunks arrives back in Japan with Marie and totally misses the blonde girl who loves him. Will trunks ever notice usagi's feelings for him? Or will he say goodby forever?  



	2. Leaving this place forever

Authors note: Hey I don't own dbz/Sm but I do own the story, I don't own M2m's song "Mirror Mirror".  
  
********  
  
Usagi was standing in the backyard of capusle corporation. Thats where they were having trunks welcome home party.  
  
"Why won't he love me?" she thought, A light tap came to her shoulder and she was standing face to face with trunks and Maria.  
  
"Hey I didn't see ya coming" usagi says, trying to hide her sad voice.  
  
Trunks who was a little concern decided to see what is wrong. "Usagi? what's wrong it seems as if your trying not to cry?" he says.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine I've been fine those four months you left" usagi barks at him.  
  
Usagi who is about to cry storms home and leaves a suprised trunks behind.  
  
"Maria I'll be right back ok"? trunks says, kissing Maria before he runs off after usagi.  
  
***Usagi's Room***  
  
"He makes me so mad" she screams in her mind.  
  
Usagi then turns the radio on a sad love song is playing.  
  
Mirror Mirror-M2M  
Why don't I like the girl I see?  
The one who's standing right in front me  
Why don't I think before I speak?  
I should have listened to that voice inside of me  
  
I must be stupid  
Must be crazy   
Must be out of my mind  
  
To say the kind of things I said last night  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me  
Why did I let you walk away?  
If only wishes could be dreams  
And all my dreams could come true  
There would be two of us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby to me  
Mirror mirror hanging on the wall  
You don't have to tell me  
Who's the biggest fool of all  
Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
And bring my baby back  
Bring my baby back to me.  
  
Usagi grabs the radio and throws it out the window.   
  
"Stupid song you just had to remind me didn't you?" usagi says crying.  
  
A piece of paper falls off the bed and onto usagi's lap. Usagi looks at it.  
  
"Hey this is a plane ticket to Europe" she thought, I'll use this and I can leave my problems behind" she thought.  
  
Usagi then starts to pack putting cloths in her suitcase, picks up the plane ticket and closes her suitcase.  
  
She then goes to the backdoor and closes it heading the backway to the airport.  
  
**Trunks**  
  
"Man she always runsaway from her feelings" he thought.  
  
Trunks then knocks at the Son's door waiting patiently.  
  
"That strange I know she's here" trunks says.  
  
He opens the door and walks inside the hsll of the house, he then peers through usagi's room.  
  
"What the hell?" he thought, Everythings gone not anything left.  
  
**Airport**  
  
"I guess this is it trunks we won't be together, and you can be happy with maria forever" usagi thought.  
  
"Attention all passenger's The plane to europe is now leaving, please exit gate 51" the attendant said, her voice booming.  
  
"Well I guess this is goodbye Japan" she thought, exiting to gate 51.  
  
  



	3. The pain will never leave

Authors note: I do not own dbz/Sm I don't own "Girl in the mirror" Britney spears does.  
And thanks to Lizbethy for the great Idea.  
  
********  
  
It's been two years since usagi has last seen her family.   
  
"I wonder how everyone's doing" She thought.  
  
Today Usagi got a letter from Goten telling Usagi that Trunks and Marie got married.  
  
Usagi is sitting at her desk writing "Top reasons you should never fall in love with your best guyfriend".  
  
1) He may never know you like him more then a friend.  
  
2) If he does he'll deny it.  
  
3) He'll leave you to go to England with his girlfriend.  
  
4) He'll come back home telling you he's getting married.  
  
5) He'll never see you more then his second little sister.  
  
6) He always will think of you as one of his guy friends.  
  
7) Why bother?  
  
8) Guys are totally clueless of their best friends feelings for them.  
  
9) Because if he doesn't like you back then things will be odd between you and It could ruin your relationship.  
  
10) they are just so clueless of how you   
feel.  
  
Usagi is looking at her top ten reasons for not to fall in love with your guy friend,   
  
"Well what do ya know? she thought, this goes along with my own life.  
  
Usagi is standing in front of a mirror and a song pops in her head.  
  
Girl In the Mirror-Britney Spears  
  
There's a girl in the mirror, I wonder who she is, Sometimes I think I know  
her.  
Sometimes I really wish I did,  
  
Pre-chorus 1: Ther's a story in her eyes, Lullabies and goodbyes, When she's looking at me, I can tell her heart is broken eaisly.  
Chorus:: Cause the girl in my the mirror, Is cryin tonight, And there's nothing I can tell her, To make her feel alright, Oh the girl in my mirror, Is cryin cause of you, And I wish there was something, Something I could do.  
  
Pre-chorus 2: So dry your tears and rest assure, Love will find you like before, When she's looking back at me, I know nothing really works that eaisly.  
  
Usagi then falls asleep knowing she can forget about trunks and find a new love.  
  
*****  
  
Well? Was it good bad? If your wondering if they get together you have to wait and see.  
  
  
  



	4. Meeting face to face

Authors note: Well heres ch.4 of shattering of a broken heart, I'll make this one a little longer.  
  
***************************  
  
  
"Today ladies and gentlmen ms.Usagi has just released a mini book titled "Top ten reasons you should never fall in love with your guy friends" the reporter says.  
  
Trunks who was sitting there listening to the news spits his drink out, "What in the world usagi?" he thought.  
  
"She looks so much older and bishie then i remember" he thinks, He then picks up his cell phone and calls goten.  
  
  
"Hello goten here" goten says, "Hey goten did you see the news?" trunks asked.  
  
"Yea and my mom went besurke she wanted to know why usagi left" he says, knowing the full reason why.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Hey usagi whatsup with trunks" he asked.  
  
"I said goodbye" usagi says, crying into goten shirt.  
  
"What?" goten asked, totally confused by the statment.  
  
"I told trunks, Goodbye forever!  
  
**End of flashback**  
  
"But shouldn't we go find her and bring her home" trunks askes, breaking through gotens thoughts.  
  
"Yea sure the question is will you be alright" goten asked.  
  
"What do ya mean? he asked, "I mean you and usagi left on bad terms" goten says.  
  
"Knowing my little sister she won't forgive you that easy" he says.  
  
  
Trunks is quiet for ten minutes and finally says, "Yea i'll be alright, hey i came out ok through not getting married to maria right? trunk says.  
  
"Well I'll see you around three" goten says hanging up the phone.  
  
**press confrence in japan**  
  
"Ms. usagi is there a special man in your life?" a reporter asked.  
  
Usagi's face darkens then she reply's "No there isn't anyone....at the moment" she stammers.  
  
The reporters kept shooting out questions like there was no tommorow.  
  
  
**Capsule corporation**  
  
  
"Hey trunks?" bulma says walking in the kitchen, to see trunks sitting there.  
  
"Yea mom?" he says looking at a picture of him and usagi.  
  
"I heard usagi is here in japan doing a press conference" bulma says, right before she can finish trunks is out of the door.  
  
  
Bulma stands at the front door watching her son fly away, "That's right trunks go after her she says,  
  
Like you should have done two years ago".  
  
  
**Food resturant**  
  
Usagi is eating a noodle soup, with bread when her head jerks up.  
  
  
"I can feel someone very powerful heading this way but who?" she thinks.  
  
"Trunks" she says, her eyes widening when she see's the purple haired saiyajin.  
  
Usagi then picks up her belonging's and is about to exit the resturant when she collids with someone.  
  
Usagi then notices who she ran into and makes a run for it.  
  
Trunks who saw her take off runs in the same direction after her.  
  
******  
  
Could if finally be so? Will trunks and usagi finally meet? Is this long enough for u?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Reflections

Author note: I do not own dragonballz nor do I own Sailormmon...the only thing I wish I did own was trunks and the backstreet boys (lol) the song is natta mine! It belongs to britney spears!  
4/21/2001  
*********  
  
  
Recap: Trunks has now got usagi corned and is not letting her go without a fight!.  
  
********  
  
Trunks had an unconscious usagi over his shoulders, carrying her to capsule corps.  
  
"Oh boy usagi, you really know how to wear an old guy out ne usagi-san?" trunks says opening the door.  
  
"looks like mom went to the meeting today" he says, setting usagi on the couch and walking to the hall.  
  
Usagi was stirring in her sleep, she opened her eyes to see she was no longer in satan city.  
  
"What am I at capsule corporation?" she wondered sitting up, looking around the place she notices nothing changed at all.  
  
  
"I guess I've been gone such a long time that I forgot what things looked like  
here" she says.  
  
  
Trunks stopped in the middle of the hallway when he heard usagi's voice.  
  
"I still love trunks, he heard her say why can't I get over him?" she whispers.  
  
  
Trunks who was so thrilled to hear that she loved him fell forward and knocked a vase down in the process.  
  
  
Usagi who heard the noice looks over the side of the couch and see's trunks face flat on the floor.  
  
"Geez trunks I didn't know after I left you took up on my klutzness?" usagi says, teasingly.  
  
  
Trunks picks himself off the floor, and glares at usagi noticing mischief dancing in them.  
  
"Very funny usagi but you really make me feel old, same old meatball head I know" he taunted.  
  
  
"Don't go barking up the wrong tree" she yells, throwing a punch at trunks.  
  
  
This started world war four between the two and one not going light on the other.  
  
"Like old times ne usagi-san?" trunks asked, pinning usagi beneath him, his face two inches away.  
  
  
Usagi who got really ticked off about being beaten by him again, shoved him off of her sending him into the wall.  
  
  
Usagi got up and walked to the front door and walking out.  
  
  
**Forest**  
  
"It's been a while since I've been here I left when I was fifteen and now two years later I'm back here again" she thought.  
  
  
Goku was fishing in the lake when he felt a familiar ki.  
  
"Now who is this? he thought, hmmm not goten, trunks, vegeta, tien, yamcha, piccolo not any of them, so this has to be usagi?"  
  
  
Usagi is sitting at the edge of the lake with her feet dangling in the water.  
  
  
Usagi then takes her shirt, pants, and shoes off and jumps in the lake.  
  
"This feels so cool and relaxing, but I can't forget my misson that is coming up in two more years she thought.  
  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"Princess serenity, your mission is to go to this dimension and grow stronger" sailorpluto says.  
  
"Get stronger? serenity asked, I have to get stronger for galaxia" she thought nodding at pluto.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
  
"I guess that my time here is nearly up" she thought running to her home.  
  
  
*ChiChi*  
  
"Where is my baby usagi?" she thought sadly, sitting in an empty usagi's room.  
  
"Was i too stricrt on her, always making her study" she said.  
  
  
"Mom that isn't the reason I ranaway from home" a voice from the doorway of usagi's room said.  
  
  
Chichi looked up to see a nineteen year old usagi standing in the doorway.  
  
  
"My gosh, I gotta go call Bulma" chichi yelled happily hugging usagi to death and running to the phone.  
  
Usagi was left sitting on her bed and saw one picutre still intacte.  
  
"Hey it's the whole gang and trunks before he left with Maria."  
  
Born to make you happy-Britney Spears  
  
I'm sitting here alone   
up in my room.  
And thinking about the  
times that we've been  
through (oh my love)  
  
I'm looking at a picture  
in my hand.  
Trying my best to know  
what we did wrong.  
  
Chorus  
  
I don't know how to  
without your love  
I was born to make me  
happy.  
Cause you're the only one  
within my heart,  
I was born to make you  
happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Sweet Confessions

Author notes: I don't own DBZ/SM, I don't own the song either it belongs to jessica simpson.  
  
*******************  
  
  
Usagi was sitting at the table of capsule corporation.  
  
"I don't wanna be here so close to him, I still love him" she thought.  
  
The music was booming loudly throught the house, It was usagi's welcome home party, and to congratulate her on her twenty four million sold books.  
  
Bulma walks up to the podium and takes the microphone.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" she asked, the music coming to an end.  
  
"First off I would like to welcome usagi back home, and her success of her book that sold over twenty four million copies."   
  
Everyone clapped very excited for the news of their young and only female saiyan.  
  
The D.J. put in a new song couples getting closer to eachother, as the songs intro started.  
  
Usagi was sitting there when someone suprisingly asked her to dance.  
  
Usagi looks up at the person who asked her, and came face to face with trunks.  
  
Trunks held his hand out to usagi, smiling usagi put her hands in his hand and led her to  
the dance floor.  
  
Trunks wrapped his arms around usagi bringing her closer to him.  
  
I wanna love you forever-Jessica Simpson  
  
You set my soul at ease  
Chased darkness out of view  
left your desperate spell on me   
say you feel it too,  
I know You do.  
  
"So how is life in england?" trunks asked, breaking the akward silence between them.  
  
Usagi looks up at him and smiles, It's good got alot of friends there" she says.  
  
Trunks takes usagi's hand and leads her out of the house.  
  
  
***outside***  
  
Usagi and Trunks are standing out on the lawn looking at the stars.  
  
"Usagi I know this may seem weird but I have something to tell you" trunks says looking at usagi and kissing her hand.  
  
Usagi looks at trunks her face tinted with embaressment.  
  
" I love you, ever since you went away it was like I lost another part of me" he says smiling sweetly at her.  
  
"Trunks I love you too" she says smiling back at him, he leans forward and captures her lips with his.  
  
This can't die, I yearn to live  
Pour yourself all over me  
And I'll cherish every drop here on my knees  
  
Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer, deepining the kiss.  
  
Usagi responded whole heartley feeling his tongue caress her mouth begging for entrance.  
  
I wanna love you forever  
And this is all I'm asking of you  
10 thousand lifetimes together  
Is that so much for you to do  
Cuz from the moment that I saw Your face  
  
***Flashback*****  
  
Usagi is standing on the side of the tracks when trunks comes running up to her smiling.  
  
Usagi smiles back at him, and congratulates him.  
  
Trunks takes usagi in his arms and gives her a hug of happiness.  
  
And Felt the fire in your sweet embrace  
I swear I knew  
I'm gonna love you forever  
  
***End flashback***  
  
Usagi and trunks hug and look at the shining stars in the heavens, shining brightley.  
  
In my life I learned that heaven never waits, no  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. 

  
  
Usagi was sitting in her room sadness shining in her eyes.  
  
"Just when he tells me he loves me, I have to go home" she thought.  
  
  
**Time and Space**  
  
Sailorpluto was watching her princess from the time stream.  
  
"I'm so sorry princess, I wish I could do something" she thought sadness in her eyes.  
  
**Capsule corporation**  
  
Trunks was sitting happily in the kitchen.  
  
"I can't believe this, all those fears of rejection from usagi, and she felt the same way all along."he thought.  
  
Vegeta is walking through the halls when he sees his soon smiling like an idiot.  
  
"Boy get your head out of the clouds, usagi called" he says.  
  
Trunks runs to the phone in the kitchen and picks it up.  
  
"Hey usagi" he replys happily, nearly crushing the phone.  
  
"Hey trunks" was her reply, to sad to even want to seem cheerful.  
  
Trunks who noticed her sadend voice spoke up, "Usagi whats wrong you seem upset" he asked worry showing in his voice.  
  
"I...I....have to go back to my dimension trunks" she replys her voice cracking up.  
  
"Ho-w usagi you said you didn't have to go back for another two years" he says trying to stay calm as possible.  
  
  
"Thats what I thought too but, I guess not the eney arrived sooner" she said.  
  
"Usagi you stay right there, I'm gonna see you before you leave" he says.  
  
Hanging the phone up quickly trunks rushed out the the house over to the son's houe.  
  
**Sons House**  
  
Sailorpluto was standing by usagi waiting for trunks to arrive.  
  
"We can't waste too much time princess" she says turning her way towards usagi.  
  
"Just a few more minutes puu, he'll be here soon" usagi says meekly.  
  
Just then trunks lands right next to usagi and looks at her sadly.  
  
Usagi wraps her arms around him, crying trunks holds her closer to him.  
  
Usagi looks up and has tears trailing down her face, trunks takes his thumb and wipes the tears away.  
  
He leans down and captures his lips with hers, sharing their last kiss.  
  
Trunks..." Usagi says holding on to trunks for life.  
  
"Usagi..." he says, bringing her closer so she won't disappear.  
  
"Trunks...." he heard her whisper to him sadly.  
  
Trunks opens his eyes to see usagi vanishing away from him.  
  
"No usagi" he says his heart breaking, trying to hold on to her tighter.  
  
Then usagi disappeared from his embrace never to be seen again.  
  
"I'll find a way to find you usagi" he says to the sky.  
  
"And thats a promise" he says as he lets his arms drop to the side.  
  
** Time and Space**  
  
As usagi was heading into her dimension she heard her lover.  
  
"I will find a way to find you usagi, and thats a promise" he heard her say.  
  
"I'll wait forever trunks, not even destiny can stop me from being with you" sh whispers entering her dimension.  
  
**SM Dimension**  
  
Usagi was sitting at art class, staring into oblivion.  
  
Minako who saw her friends distant stares spoke up.  
  
"Usagi why so sad?, a woman should never frown" she says trying to cheer her up.  
  
Usagi turned to look at minako and her reply was, "Minako save your lectures for artemis" she says.  
  
Everyone was speechless the once cheerful usagi, was now a cold hearted person.  
  
*********************  
  
Well? Good bad? No flames, I won't be working on Determination, or soabh.  
  
Preview of determination  
  
Bulma: So when do i get to see some grandchildren you two?  
  
Usagi: Maybe in a few weeks if your luck usagi says. *smirking*  
  
Trunks smiles and follows her, and embraces her.  
  
Trunks: So when do we start?  
  
Usagi:*sarcastically* When you hit puberty  
  



	8. Thoughts...Wishes...Wishes Granted

Author notes: This is mostly going to be usagi, and trunks thoughts about their seperation, but what if a certain guardin of time sent the letter usagi wrote to trunks, to his dimesnsion? One thing will lead to another.   
  
Dedicated to: SSJ Son Pan. get that chapter out soon k?, SSJ Son Gohan, Chibi Tenshi, and Lacrea moonlight.  
  
..... Someones pove  
^_^ end of pov  
*************  
  
  
.....  
Usagi's Pov  
  
"How long has it been since I came back to cruel destiney?" I thought.  
  
"When I look around this place I use to call home, I say I can't call this home home is with him."  
  
Ever since I came back here people say, I've been cold and rude, well how will you feel if you were seperated from the guy you love most.  
  
I think minako is following me, she think she can hide from me? what blonde she is.  
  
"I didn't just chase after guys like she would, I trained and trained hard."  
  
  
**Trunks Pov**  
  
...  
  
"How long has it been seen I last held her in my arms, and touched her golden hair?"  
  
"My mom says it's not healthy for a man my age to walk around mooping around."  
  
But I can't help it my other half is gone, beyond my reach I can no longer hold her in my arms.  
  
Tell her that it's alright when she feels that she didn't put enough power to cancel my father's attack.  
  
But one day I will find her, and take her away from cruel destiney.  
  
Because usagi your my angel the one who made my gloomy days at work alot brighter.  
  
  
"Angels have wings trunks dear, I remember my mom saying when I said, "Usagi's my angel.  
  
So minus the wings you still get an angel, who feel from heaven to give me joy beyond years.  
  
  
When I look at other girls i think, No one can compare to my angel.  
  
No one can take her happiness, even if she's in a bad mood herself she goes out of her way to make someone else feel better.  
  
**Pluto**  
  
^_^  
  
"After all their seperation their feelings for eachother are stronger then ever possible."  
  
"As cruel as destiney is usagi you must face it with bravery young princess."  
  
  
**Usagi's Bedroom**  
  
  
Usagi is sitting in her room, at her desk writting a letter to trunks.  
  
  
Dear Trunks,  
Hi! How are you? nothing much here just chillin and surviving. Everyday I miss you, but it seems as if Cronos is playing a terrible game with us. But one day I'm sure, that even the guardin of time, can't keep me captive behind these hidden barrier. But till then I guess writing you a letter is the optionm, I wish this letter would actually get sent to you. A letter across deminsions, the press would love trying to explain that huh?  
Well must go and slave destiney.  
  
Love,  
Usagi  
  
  
Too bad this letter can't be sent to trunks for real, guardin of time if you truly care about my happiness you'll send this letter to trunks" she thought getting up.  
  
Usagi then leaves the room to go for her evening jogs.  
  
Just then a purple light appears in her room, A figure appears out of the light, and picks up the letter.  
  
"Well usagi, I'll grant you your fondest wish, I'm sure trunks would love hearing from you" Sailorpluto says disappearing.  
  
**Time Gates**  
  
Sailorpluto appears back at the gates of time, with usagi's letter.  
  
She opens the gate to Trunks time, and dimension.  
  
"Now go to your rightful owner, and let him read the letter of his lady" she says, as the letter disappears in the vortex of time.  
  
  
**Trunks dimension**  
  
Trunks is sitting by the lake, where him and usagi use to swim all the time.  
  
A object hit him on his face, and landed on his lap.  
  
Trunks picks the paper to see it address to him from usagi, the one he loved then life itself.  
  
He opened the letter up and read the letter, after he read the letter a smile appeared on his face.  
  
***************  
Well good bad? I was trying to give you usagi and trunks pov on how their seperation is affecting their life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Coming for my love...Suprising Visitors

Author Notes: Hey people two more chapters coming out, hopefully this will help pan get her next chapter out soon -^_^-.  
  
***********  
  
Usagi was sitting in class taking some notes that the teacher was giving.  
  
When something outside caught her eyes, making her stop writing notes down.  
  
"What in the world is that, I've never noticed it before" she thought.  
  
The bell rung indicating the end of class, and for them to go home for the day.  
  
  
Usagi before even metting with her friends to walk home goes to look for the mysterious object.  
  
Unknown to usagi a mysterious figure was watching her from the tree tops.  
  
"I finally found you" the figure says as he watches usagi pick up the locket.  
  
Usagi examines the locket, strange it's a star locket" she thought, opening it up a melody started to play.  
  
  
Right when she was about to leave when she bumped into a person.  
  
"So I've found you what took you so long?" the male voice asked, hugging usagi.  
  
Usagi then notices a strand of lavender hair,"Trunks?"she asked suprised.  
  
Trunks holds usagi at length "of course it's me who else did you expect?" he asked.  
  
Usagi looks at trunks mischeviousley, "I don't know prince charming maybe?" she said teasingly.  
  
Trunks catches on to usagi teasing well I don't know I always thought I was that prince" he says.  
  
Usagi smiles stands on her tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
"Well aren't we gonna go?" she asked, wanting to leave this hell hole.  
  
Trunks raises an eyebrow at her, "Aren't you gonna tell your friends goodbye?" he asked.  
  
Usagi snorts, "What friends?, the only friends I have are pluto,saturn, uranus, and neptune" she says.  
  
  
Trunks picks up usagi and before their very own eyes a door to trunks dimension appears, "Guess pluto is helping us this one last time" usagi thought.  
  
  
Trunks walks through the gate of time, right when they walked through the time door closed vanishing completly.  
  
  
**Time and Space**  
  
Anytime princess, anytime" sailorpluto said, watching the scene from the time gates.  
  
  
**DBZ World**  
  
"Hey guys how long has trunks been gone?" Bulma asked worried about her son.  
  
A snort is heard from the doorway he's only been gone two hours, and your panicking already" vegeta says.  
  
"Where did he go too, thats taking him so long?" she asked.  
  
Vegeta only looks at her smirking, "He went to go get his women" is all he says.  
  
Just then everything turned dark and misty, as a door appeared.  
  
Everyone present there got in a fighting stance expecting it to be an enemy.  
  
"Chill your nerves earthlings, it's only trunks and his women" vegeta says.  
  
Bulma hits him with a pan, and begins to scold him.  
  
"Her name is usagi, not women get her name right or your sleeping outside" she says.  
  
Vegeta just looks at her and mumbles in his language.  
  
Trunks and usagi walk out of the gates of time to see all their friends and family there.  
  
"Hey trunks was this a party and I didn't know about it? usagi asked, smirking.  
  
  
  



	10. Why Trunks is better then Mamoru

Author Notes: This is my list on why Trunks is better then Darien.  
  
  
***********  
  
10) You don't see trunks running in a cape and throwing roses.  
  
9) Mamoru is a pigheaded,cold hearted jerk, you don't see trunks goin around calling serena meatball head.  
  
8) Trunks can defend himself, and protect those he cares for.  
  
7) He doesn't dump his g/f over a stupid dream.  
  
6) Trunks doesn't look stupid]  
  
5) isn't gay.....^_^  
  
4) Dresses better (black turtle neck anyone? thought so)  
  
3) He Sexy  
  
2) He has a fine butt (Can he should that butt one more time?...^_^)  
  
1) Did I mention he's Sexy..........  
  
  
Well I didn't know what to do so...did a list on why trunks is *drools* better then darien..a.k.a Tomo. 


	11. I wanna be Bad

Authors note: I don't own "I wanna be bad" Willa ford does, I do own this story your gonna scroll down to :).  
  
********************  
  
  
Usagi was standing in the hallway, we sure heard bulma hosting a Talent show this saturday.  
  
"I'm sure usagi would love to be part of it" she heard her mom say getting back to cooking super.  
  
"Thats good we haven't heard from her in a long, time" bulma says.  
  
"Well chichi, I would love to sit and chat but I'm afraid I have to go." Bulma says heading out the door.  
  
"See you tommorow, chichi"? bulma yells down the road.  
  
Usagi walks in right after bulma leaves, "What was that about?" she asked.  
  
Chichi looks over at her," It was about the talent show tommorw."  
  
  
Usagi walks out of the kitchen to her room, to get her cloths.  
  
**Usagi's Room**  
  
She was digging through her cloths, we she comes across leather pants, a black bra, and a leather jacket.  
  
"This should be good enough, I wonder how ever one will react?" she thinks slipping into her pjs.  
  
  
**Briefs House**  
  
"Now tommorow is the talent show, all our friends are gonna be here"Bulma yells.  
  
Trunks, Bra, and Vegeta cover their ears because of Bulma's yelling.  
  
"Geez, onna we can here you" Vegeta yells at bulma.  
  
Bulma storms off to her bedroom, retiring for the night.  
  
Trunks, and Bra go their own bedrooms for tommorow.  
  
Vegeta stays in the livingroom making his bed on the couch.  
  
  
**Saturday night**  
  
Everyone was at capsule corporation, for the talent show.  
  
Usagi,chichi, goten,and Goku were there talking.  
  
"So do you have somehting your gonna do usagi?" chichi asked.  
  
"Yes mom I have something I'm gonna do, somehting they won't forget" she thinks.  
  
The acts went by quickly, vegeta being himself, Yamcha being a goofball, and everyone else being comedians.  
  
It was usagi's turn she was dressed in a long dress.  
  
The song she chose started to play, and she started dancing to it.  
  
I wanna be bad  
  
Oh, I, I,.........I  
I wanna be bad, with ya baby  
  
I, I, I,I, I wanna be bad with ya, baby  
  
Usagi then tears off the dress to reveal, a black bra, a leather jacket, leather skirt, and leather boots.  
  
Everyone gasped at what usagi was wearing no one dared to blink.  
  
Trunks on the other hand was drooling, and staring at her body.  
  
do you  
understand what I need  
from you  
Just let me be the girl  
to show to you  
everything that you can be  
  
Usagi then takes off her leather jacket, earning gasps. She jumps down and dances with the crowd of guys.  
  
She then made her way to a bright red trunks, and started to sway her hips.  
  
is everything that I can be  
(I Wanna be) my touch  
Let me let you know that I, I can  
promise that I won't do that  
so, boy, say the time and place 'cause you make me wanna misbehave  
  
CHORUS:  
I wanna be bad  
Yuu Make thatlook so good  
I've got things on my mind  
I never thought I would  
I, I wanna be bad  
You Make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules  
I, I wanna be bad  
I wanna be bad with ya, baby  
I, I, I, I, I wanna be bad with ya, baby  
  
  
She then dragged trunks on the stage with her, dancing with him very close.  
  
Too close for her mother that had to be held back by goku.  
  
Whats up  
Tell me what to do  
How to be  
Teach me all your words from a to z  
But I-  
don't want your other girl to see  
that you're messing round with me  
Should I boy  
Tell ya what I got is what you want  
Tell, Tell me, do I I turn you on?  
I Don't want no one judging me  
  
Trunks starts to drool even more, nodding that she does turn him on.  
  
She then removes her black hat, and throws it on a fumming chichi.  
  
I Wanna be bad, you make that look so good  
I've got things on my mind, I never thought I would (never thought I would)  
I, I Wanna be bad, you make that feel so good  
I'm losing all my cool  
I'm about to break the rules, boy  
I, I Wanna be bad  
  
  
"How can you let her go on like that goku?" chici yelled.  
  
"It's just an act it's not like she is going to dress like that everyday chichi" he says smiling.  
  
Usagi then begins to sway her hips against trunks, turning him on even more.  
  
"She doesn't know what she does to me" he thought.  
  
You make that look so good (you make that look so good)  
I Wanna be bad with ya, baby, I wanna be bad with you  
I Wanna be bad with ya, baby  
I, I, I, I, I Wanna be bad with ya, baby  
I Wanna be bad  
  
Usagi then stands in a pose as the song has ended, ending whistles from the male audience.  
  
Before even usagi could get off that stage, trunks grabs her wrist.  
  
"You know that song really turned me on usai, I'm gonna show you how bad I can be" he says huskily.  
  
Grabbing usagi in his arms and running to his bedroom.  
  
Once the door closes all you can here is usagi screams from behind the door.  
  
  
No.......No....No...TRUNKS" usagi screams, behind the closed doors.  
  
All the guest leave never gonna forget the performance they saw.  
  
  
"Usagi put on quit a show you should of saw all the men" Bra says.  
  
"I can tell how much attention she got from these beer stains in my carpet"Bulma says.  
  
"She sure got trunks aroused up and already has her in his bed" bra says.  
  
************  
  
Well how was that guys? I know usagi was really really naughty, But hey I was having some fun with this chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Sweet love..Usagi is pregenant

Author notes: Don't own Dbz/Sm I don't own the song either, this is the last chapter of shattering of a broken heart it was really fun writting it though. That way I can finish writing Determination. *winks* Magic Knight Rayearth is a very good anime you should watch it.  
  
********************  
  
  
Two lovers are sitting outside looking at the stars, "So usagi do you love the stars?" Trunks asks nuzziling her neck with his nose.  
  
Usagi averts her attention from the stars to look at trunks, his eyes shining with lust.  
  
"Yes, I love the stars, their celesterial bodies in the sky, and shine brightley guarding people" she says.  
  
Trunks smiles at her, and captures her lips with his, running his hand up and down her arm.  
  
Usagi moans and feels trunks tounge outline her bottom lip, trunks then puts his arms around her waist.  
  
Trunks then pulls away and stands up, he offers his hand to usagi, who excepts.  
  
Usagi excepts his offer, they both fly home to a secret cave, they found one week ago.  
  
"Just think, this cave is the first time we made love to eachother" Trunks says smirking at a blushing usagi.  
  
They land at the main entrance of the cave, they look at eachother and smile they walk in.  
  
"This place hasn't changed since we first came across it" Usagi says looking around the cave.  
  
Just then usagi felt trunks hands wrap around her, and whispered seductive comments in her ear.  
  
****Morning****  
  
Trunks and Usagi were laying beside eachother, trunks had his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
Trunks nuzzled her neck, and nipped at it, "You still taste good, just like the first time" he whispers.  
  
  
Usagi just smirks at him and says, "I'll bet you'll love our baby" she says.  
  
Trunks face has shock written all over it, "NANI? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" he asked shocked.  
  
  
Usagi smiles and kisses him, "The first time you thought I smelt so good you couldn't resist me" she whispers in his ear.  
  
***********************  
  
Thats it, hate it? love it? Do u want a sequel.  
  



	13. Flashback

Author Notes: Last Last Chapter of TSOABH! Thank you to all who supported it!  
  
***********************  
  
Usagi rest her head on trunks lap, playing with his fingers.She giggles as she feels his breath tickling her skin.  
  
"What do we find so amusing here, milady?" he asked smirking, usagi looks up and giggles harder.  
  
Trunks sits her up facing him,"Now you don't want to wake up Suki?" he asked kissing her softly.  
  
Usagi looks hurt and pouts playfully, "Are you saying you had no part in it" she says running her hand up and down his chest.  
  
Trunks growls deeply sweeping usagi up he heads to their room.  
  
***Trunks Usagi's room***  
  
"Hey trunks remember that day when we announced our marriage vegeta, and Goku spit out their food" usagi asked kissing him.  
  
Trunks chuckles deeply, "Oh yes and the time we said you were pregenant" he says carresing her face.  
  
Usagi says deeply at the memory "Lets have a flashback shall we?" she asked.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
Trunks and usagi walked into capsule corporation, all the dragonball gang gathered.  
  
"Everyone Usagi and I are getting married" he says smiling brightly.  
  
Usagi smiles nervously at the other annoncment, she saw goku and vegeta stuffing their face.  
  
"The other announcment is that I'm three months pregnant" usagi says.  
  
The room filled with a deadly silence, vegeta and goku spit out their food at the last announcment.  
  
The woman who got over the shock started cheering, eighteen was so excited she ran up to usagi and gave her a death hug.  
  
ChiChi hugged her even harder, causing usagi to turn a deeper shade of purple.  
  
"Chichi as much as we know your excited please release usagi she is having diffucult breathing" Bulma says.  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
Trunks smiles and says, "Yep I say they were all suprised Usagi" he says.  
  
Usagi?" he asked again getting no response 


	14. Vegeta's Worst Nightmare!

Author Notes: This will be the LAST CHAPTER OF TSOABH, THE SEQUEL WILL FOLLOW 2 WEEKS AFTER THIS K?  
  
  
***************************  
  
  
  
Ch.14- Vegeta's Worse Nightmare  
  
  
Vegeta was sitting in the kitchen when he heard the doorbell ring. He looks into the hallway to see his princess racing to the door.  
  
  
Bra swings it open to reveal Trunks, Usagi, and Suki sitting on trunk's shoulders. "Hi auntie Bra"Suki says smiling, her blonde hair with purple streaks getting blown by the wind.  
  
  
Bra grins at the little girl taking suki in her arms bra walks into the living room with her.  
  
"How old are you suki?" she asked putting her hair in a ponytail.  
  
Suki grins in the mirror, "I'm three years old Grandma Chichi makes me study alot when I stay over her house"she says frowning.  
  
  
"Bra I really would hate to interupt your makeover on my daughter, but we have to go if were gonna catch the you know what" usagi says.  
  
Bra grins at suki as she stands up, "Guess what suki your grandpa vegeta is gonna watch you" she says smiling.  
  
Usagi sweatdrops at her comment, "Vegeta is the one person I can't imagine watching a baby" she says.  
  
"Alright bye auntie bra, mama, daddy" suki shouts as they drive out of the drive way. "be a good girl suki don't give vegeta a hard time" Usagi shouts.  
  
Suki smirks as she closes the door, "While the cats away the mice will play" she says walking into capsule corporation to find her grandpa.  
  
  
*Gravity Room*  
  
Vegeta scowls at the fact that he is stuck watching his granddaughter.  
  
"I'm a warrior not somebody's babysitter" he scowls throwing ki balls all over the place.  
  
"Aww grandpa I'm hurt you don't want to play with your own blood" a little girls voice says.  
  
Vegeta looks around to see where the voice is coming from, "Kakkarot must of been teaching her that instant transmission but I can't even feel her ki" he says.  
  
Right behindf vegeta a figure is holding a bucket of glue, she pours it all over his head. Suki then puts a multi-color wig on his head.  
  
"Grandpa you look very silly in that clown costume" suki says putting a red nose on his nose.  
  
Vegeta screams in outrage of how stupid he looks. Before he has time to react everything around him goes dark.  
  
Suki blinks in confusion of vegeta going unconscious, "Funny grandpa goku never did this when I did it with him" she thought running out of the room.  
  
*******Trunks,Usagi,Bra*********  
  
Usagi has a worry look on her face as she turns to look at Trunks and Bra.   
  
"I hope your dad can handle suki she can cause alot of trouble"she says frowning a bit.  
  
Trunks and bra look at usagi then at eachother "I guess we can head back we've been gone for nine hours" Bra says.  
  
The three head back to the car, praying that vegeta wasn't knocke out cold."I bet my dad is in the gravity room training still" Br says as they pull up to capsule corp.  
  
Trunks opens the door and walks inside when he is fully in he is tackled by a girl with blonde hair, with purple streaks in it.  
  
"Daddy,Mommy, Auntie Bra I was wondering when you guys would come back grandpa is a horrible game player" she says pouting.  
  
"Just where is my dad suki?" br asked walking through the hallways, "He's in the gravity room" suki shouts.  
  
Bra opens the door to the gravity room looking down at vegeta. She stands there lost for words.  
  
Bra lets out a nervous laugh as she walks back to where the family were standing. "I guess daddy over pushed himself training" she says lying.  
  
Usagi and Trunks raise their eyebrow at the same time looking at bra. Usagi started to walk towards bra saying.  
  
"Yes I'm sure vegeta did but if he did why didn't you take him to his bedroom?" she says walking into the gravity room.  
  
Usagi looks at vegeta and his whole wardrobe. Usagi's trys to stiffle her giggles so she wouldn't get anymore spectators.  
  
  
But unfortunatley she caused a big scene, trunks was so curious he looked over his sweetie's shoulder and burst out laughing.  
  
"Really Trunks I don't think it is very funny at all" Usagi scolds him, but smirking.  
  
  
Trunks walks up to usagi pushing her against the wall kissing her passiontaly. His tongue playing with hers.  
  
A groan makes them look over to vegeta bra who couldn't help herself shoves a mirror in his face.  
  
Vegeta screams in outrage as he looked in the mirror to see him looking like a freak of a clown.  
  
"Well look at the time Bra we have to clown around, I mean go" Usagi says grabbing suki with trunks following right behind them.  
  
  
"Really Suki making your grandpa look like a clown" Usagi says scolding the mischeivious little girl.  
  
"But mom I did it to grandpa goku and he never got upset he thought it was hilarious" suki says defending herself.  
  
"That's because grandpa goku is a relaxed person, vegeta's wrapped up like he has a bad case of hymroids or something" Usagi says glaring at Trunks.  
  
*************************  
That's the end the lovely end I hope u enjoyed my slight humor! But I'm writing the sequel to where Suki starts middle school! I hope their class windows are ki-blast proof  



End file.
